In recent years, when a tire mounted on a vehicle has punctured, a puncture repair liquid is injected into the tire via a tire valve to thereby temporarily repair the puncture, while, at the same time, filling the tire with air.
However, in a puncture repair method such as described above, puncture repair liquid remains inside the tire, so when the tire is removed from the wheel and changed, the puncture repair liquid can leak from the tire and cause problems such as contamination of the tire changer and the like.
Various methods to prevent leakage of puncture repair liquid have been proposed as countermeasures against this. For example, a method has been proposed in which the tire valve is removed from the wheel, a tube is inserted into the tire from the tire valve installation hole, and the puncture repair liquid within the tire is recovered via the tube (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. H10-67212A and 2003-127242A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,348A).
Also, a method has been proposed in which a tool is inserted between the rim of the wheel and the bead portion of the tire, a tube is inserted into the tire from the gap, and the puncture repair liquid within the tire is recovered via the tube (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-683A).
In addition, a method has been proposed in which the valve core is removed from the tire valve of the wheel, a tube is inserted into the tire valve, and the puncture repair liquid within the tire is recovered via the tube, using the action of releasing the pressure within the tire (for example, see Japanese Patent Nos. 4743325B2, 4743327B2 and 4743328B2).
However, the puncture repair liquid has a certain amount of viscosity, so even when the puncture repair liquid has been removed from within the tire immediately after the tire has been driven, puncture repair liquid remains adhering to the tire inner surface and the rim. Therefore, it is necessary to wipe the puncture repair liquid adhering to the tire inner surfaces and the rim after removing the tire from the rim using a cloth or the like. Also, if the puncture repair liquid is removed after waiting until the puncture repair liquid adhering to the tire inner surfaces and the rim drops to the bottom in the tire that has been driven and left leaning substantially upright for a while, it is possible to reduce the operation of wiping. However, the operation of changing a tire cannot be rapidly carried out if it is necessary to wait until the puncture repair liquid has dropped to the bottom.